Just Enjoying The Moment
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland puts up and at times enjoys the times he has with Italy, but it is not like Switzerland would ever tell him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I decided that I might as well type and then post up this Fanfic tonight. Hopefully, It will not be too bad since I'm feeling a bit tired. **

**Warning Italy x Switzerland in this chapter. Fear not I plan for Switzerland to top Italy in the next chapter.**

Italy smiled brightly as he sneaked up behind Switzerland and then cover his eyes. Luckily there was no gun in his hand today and Italy managed to push him down to the ground cheerfully. He was naked and decided to straddle Switzerland's hips.

"Hey, Switzerland." Italy said to him happily and enjoying the blush that covered Switzerland's cheeks.

"What do you want Italy?" Switzerland asked flatly and he was not shocked at the fact of Italy being bold in this sort of manner for he is Italy after all.

"You." Italy replied innocently and his hands were already done unbuttoning Switzerland's shirt. He was working on the pants and managed to take them off. Italy was not surprised at the fact Switzerland wore no underwear and it just made things easier. Personally he had a feeling Switzerland was making it easier and Italy did not mind it since that meant less work involved.

"Just get on with it, Italy." Switzerland groaned and he hated the fact that Italy could be so slow at times.

"You look beautiful." Italy commented softly as his hands caressed Switzerland's chest and he wanted to take things slow, but also knew that Switzerland does not like being teased and thankfully the gun was not in sight.

"Shut Up, Italy." Switzerland snapped and he felt embarrassed by Italy's words. He felt Italy's knee between his legs and spreading him out with just one knee . His cheeks heated up and he just closed his eyes just enjoying the feeling of being touched so gently. Switzerland moaned loudly and not giving a damn if France heard, but if that idiot came and interrupted there would be hell to pay. Italy teased Switzerland's entrance and he smiled at the breathless moans.

"Just go inside already, Italy." Switzerland managed to groaned out and Italy went fully inside of him. The pace increased and there was countless moaning on both sides. Switzerland did not give a damn about Italy's People crossing the border zone and he thought of nothing else expect the current moment. France showed up once and suggested on joining in, but Switzerland reached into his discarded pants and shoot near him while saying in a threatening voice 'Get the hell out before I shoot your vital area.' Needless to say France did not bother them again and went home to sulk.

**A Little Bit Of Info**

**Chapter One Was Based On**

**The Cooperation is especially close in the common border zone, where almost 50,000 Italians cross into Switzerland every day to work. **Italy x Switzerland

**Plans For Future Chapters**

_**Chapter Two Will be Based on**_

**There are more Swiss schools in Italy than in any other country in the world (Rome, Milan, Bergamo, Catania). **Switzerland x Italy

_**Chapter Three Will Be Based on**_

**Italy has been Switzerland's second most important trading partner for years. **Italy x Switzerland

_**Chapter Four Will Be Based On**_

**In the last few years, several important treaties have come into force such as cooperation between police and customs authorities, on mutual assistance in criminal matters (2003), and on scientific and technological cooperation (2006).**Switzerland x Italy and Italy x Switzerland

_**Chapter Five Will Be Based on**_

**The 150th anniversary of the Republic of Italy in 2011 marks the 150th anniversary of diplomatic relations between the two countries. **Italy x Switzerland and Switzerland x Italy


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning implied Switzerland x Italy.**

"Swiss, I want you." Italy whined and he laid on the bed naked while looking at Switzerland in lust.

"You are so needy." Switzerland told him and he looked away from Italy for just a moment.

"Yep." Italy replied cheerfully and his eyes were undressing Switzerland not literally.

"You agree so easily, but you can be a pain in the ass. Figuratively and literally." Switzerland stated flatly and he eyed Italy in slight interest.

"Please." Italy moaned and his legs parted more showing Switzerland how much he needed him.

"Fine. I'm such a good neighbor aren't I." Switzerland said causally as he stripped off his uniform and climbed on top Italy grinding their hips together.

"Mmm, You sure are Swissy." Italy replied cheerfully.

"Shut Up." Switzerland stated firmly and his cheeks were turning red at the comment.

"Remember me, you, and Germany." Italy said lightly and he enjoyed the way Switzerland's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Quiet." Switzerland told him and he felt as if his cheeks were doomed to be forever blushing red.

"Oh and I know that you have had Big Brother France in your bedroom." Italy commented smoothly and then moaned when Switzerland begun rubbing their lengths together.

"Shut It." Switzerland said to him in a forced calm voice and he wondered why Italy must bring things up.

"Also Austria and oh you are so naughty Swiss." Italy said teasingly and then added. "Plus having America in your bedroom at times. Oh and then there was also Japan. Oh yeah and China. Your neutral, but you sure do get around. Mmm, how about Japan joining us sometime. Oh and of course having him sometimes when we are having sex with Germany. Then it would be like the Axis Powers against Switzerland."

Switzerland claimed Italy's lips roughly and he will make it where Italy will only say two words which would be 'More, Swiss'. In the end Italy had a whole lot more Swiss schools and he did not mind it one bit at all. Switzerland giving it to him hard and roughly was how Italy loves it.

**A Little Bit Of Info **

**Chapter Two Was be Based on**

**There are more Swiss schools in Italy than in any other country in the world (Rome, Milan, Bergamo, Catania). **Switzerland x Italy


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Anyway, I have been thinking about making a Axis Powers x Switzerland FanFic. Next chapter will have both Italy x Switzerland and Switzerland x Italy.**

**Warning Italy x Switzerland.**

"Mm, Swiss. You are so nice letting me have my way." Italy said softly into Switzerland's right ear and his body laid on top of him.

"Of course. You are my second important trading partner." Switzerland replied firmly and then moaned slightly when he felt Italy's length moving against his slowly. Italy is such a tease and he loves talking.

"I don't mind that Germany is more important since I really like Germany a whole lot too." Italy purred and his left hand traveled down Switzerland's backside.

"Yeah." Switzerland managed to say and he felt Italy's hand groping his bottom eagerly.

"I love it when it is Germany and Me against you." Italy stated cheerfully and he begun suckling Switzerland's neck.

"Umm." Switzerland could only say as Italy was suckling and licking every inch of his neck.

"Taking you and having our dirt little way with your beautiful body." Italy whispered innocently as he begun working on Switzerland's shoulders and his fingers just toying with the entrance, but not going inside.

"Shut up." Switzerland moaned and he leaned more onto Italy's fingers.

"I can't help it. Your body is so responsive and yet you can top just as well as you can bottom." Italy whined and he smiled happily at Switzerland.

"Stop teasing me, Italy." Switzerland said calmly, but then let out a small gasp as he felt one of Italy's fingers entering feeling the slow movement.

"Mmm, remember how Germany and I teased you." Italy muttered quietly and his tongue licking Switzerland's nipples.

"Uh, quiet." Switzerland managed to say and it is usually like this with Italy talking.

"You came without us even touching you." Italy said lightly as he put the second and third finger inside.

"Damnit, Italy. Just fuck me." Switzerland moaned in a needy way and his bottom wiggled slightly wanting to feel Italy's manhood inside of him instead of just those slim three fingers.

"Vee, I'll make love to you." Italy whispered huskily and his fingers were out of Switzerland's hole. He had his knee part Switzerland's legs a little more and then Italy's length finally entered inside of Switzerland. Italy moaned in pleasure for Switzerland is still so tight and hot.

"Hah, Italy." Switzerland moaned lewdly and breathless as Italy's pace went much faster. His legs were spreading out more and he felt sheer bliss at how Italy always hit the right spot nearly every time, but Germany never ever misses the spot and Switzerland moaned loudly as he felt Italy's hand wrapped around his hard length that was throbbing in need.

"You are so hard and tight, Swiss." Italy groaned and he loved being inside of Switzerland. Italy brought Switzerland to climax and his hands covered in the aftermath of it. He licked his hand like a cat would do to milk and Italy came inside of Switzerland.

"Fill me, Italy." Switzerland moaned lustfully and Italy followed that order gladly even over filling it, but of course afterwards came Switzerland's normal order which Italy constantly disobeyed.

"Now get out of me." Switzerland managed to say and his legs were still spread along with Italy still being inside of him.

"Mm, but it is so good and warm." Italy whined and he wanted to stay inside of Switzerland.

"Hah." Switzerland moaned quietly as Italy begun to move inside of him again and he personally felt a bit tired.

"Besides I know you love it." Italy muttered and Switzerland's cheeks flushed a bright red. He made no comment, but instead wrapped his legs around Italy's hips and they laid on their side. Switzerland fell asleep first and then Italy. Of course like always a sleeping Italy moved in and out of Switzerland. Along with a sleeping Switzerland moaning and his legs wrapping a little tighter around Italy wanting it to go deeper inside of him.

**A Little Bit Of Info **

**Chapter Three Was Based on**

**Italy has been Switzerland's second most important trading partner for years.** Italy x Switzerland


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning ****Italy x Switzerland. Role Playing and Cross Dressing Switzerland. Decided on having Switzerland x Italy in the next chapter.**

"You have been a very bad and naughty Nation." Italy said cheerfully to Switzerland and then added lewdly. "On your knees with your legs spread."

Switzerland was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a mid drift showing black shirt. He went on his knees and made sure to have his legs spread out for Italy.

"Of course, Officer." Switzerland said smoothly and looked up at Italy with lust.

"I will be searching your person." Italy replied calmly and then his hand went between Switzerland's legs. He felt Switzerland's length and squeezed it lightly. "Oh, you really are naughty. No panties on at all."

"Mm, I can make it worth your wild, Officer." Switzerland moaned lewdly as Italy's hands rubbed his manhood and felt fingers teasing his entrance, but then groaned in loss as Italy moved his hands away.

"I'll take you up on that beautiful." Italy said happily and pulled down his police uniform pants. He kicked them away and moved his length near Switzerland's mouth.

"Afterwards you have got to take me." Switzerland said softly and then he took Italy inside his mouth.

"You are so good." Italy moaned and he arched into Switzerland's mouth. All he felt was sheer pleasure and Switzerland brought him to a quick climax.

"Now please take me." Switzerland moaned quietly and laid down on the floor. He pulled up his black leather mini skirt and had his knee's up, but legs parted fully.

"Mm with great pleasure, Swissy." Italy said softly and then lowered himself to the exposed hole. Slowly and teasingly entering him. Switzerland moaned and arched into Italy's length. "You are so good and tight, Swiss."

"Just shut up and fuck me." Switzerland groaned and he felt Italy's pace increase.

"You are so naughty saying such vulgar words." Italy muttered and he kissed Switzerland passionately on the lips while still thrusting into him roughly. Their kissing muffling their moans and groans of bliss.

_**Chapter Four Based On**_

**In the last few years, several important treaties have come into force such as cooperation between police and customs authorities, on mutual assistance in criminal matters (2003) **Italy x Switzerland


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning Switzerland x Italy. Cross Dressing Switzerland.**

"You know what to do." Switzerland said calmly as he laid on the bed and Italy smiled cheerfully.

"I will suckle upon your penis and make you come into my mouth. Afterwards you will thrust your manhood into my hole and come inside of me several times." Italy replied smoothly and he lifted up Switzerland's white mini skirt. His lips went down onto Switzerland's tip and he used his tongue to lick the tip of it teasingly.

"Italy." Switzerland groaned and then he moaned lewdly when Italy's mouth took in all of his length. Italy parted those legs and gained more access to bring Switzerland thoroughly to climax. He swallowed it all and afterwards Italy laid down on his back with his legs spread.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Switzerland told Italy and then slowly moved his manhood between Italy's legs.

"Now thrust inside of me and stop teasing." Italy whined and he moved his entrance closer to Switzerland's length. Italy moaned loudly as he felt Switzerland inside of him and moving in a fast pace. He could feel as Switzerland filled him up with those juices and warmth spreading throughout his lower regions. Italy came onto Switzerland's hand and he kept him inside wanting to feel more of Switzerland.

**Based on **

**In the last few years, several important treaties have come into force such as cooperation with scientific and technological cooperation (2006).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Next chapter will be Switzerland x Italy.**

"Hey, Swiss." Italy muttered quietly and he briefly looked around the room.

"What?" Switzerland asked in a quiet and annoyed voice.

"Let's ditch and have our own private party." Italy whispered excitedly and stared at Switzerland with eager eyes.

"Why." Switzerland said flatly and he already knew the answer.

"It is our one hundred and fiftieth anniversary of having diplomatic relations." Italy said cheerfully as he dragged Switzerland away and quickly found a corner.

"Not here." Switzerland stated firmly, but then moaned quietly when Italy's right hand went into his pants rubbing his bare bottom.

"Oh, Swissy. You are so wonderful for not wearing anything under your pants." Italy whispered into Switzerland's left ear and then slipped three fingers inside of him. He kissed Switzerland on the lips and muffled the lewd moans. Italy quickly stripped himself with his left hand and he left Switzerland moaning eagerly as his fingers increased in pace.

" Mm, I'm going to take you." Italy moaned loudly and he had Switzerland's tummy to the wall. His left hand moved Switzerland's pant to his thighs and he used his knee to part Switzerland's legs. Italy moved his throbbing length between those parted legs and teased the entrance after moving his fingers away. Switzerland's lips were kissing the wall and he arched his bottom out towards Italy's manhood.

"Switzerland." Italy muttered quietly and then he begun thrusting eagerly into Switzerland's hole while moaning breathlessly. Switzerland's moans were slightly muffled by the wall, but Italy could hear the sounds and he moved even faster.

"Ah." Switzerland moaned lewdly and Italy came inside of him while groaning in pleasure filling Switzerland with his juices. Italy did it over and over again until it was spilling out of Switzerland making it drip onto the floor.

"Italy, I'm all wet." Switzerland said calmly and Italy came one last time inside of him before moving his length out.

"It's alright. I'll take care of it." Italy said causally and he now had Switzerland's back to the wall. He pulled off Switzerland's pants and tossed them a few feet away. Italy smiled to himself for he made Switzerland come several times and then lowered his head between Switzerland's spread legs.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Based on**

**The 150th anniversary of the Republic of Italy in 2011 marks the 150th anniversary of diplomatic relations between the two countries.** _Italy x Switzerland _


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. So what did you guys think about the whole Italy x Switzerland and Switzerland x Italy pairing?**

**Warning Switzerland x Italy.**

"It's alright. I'll take care of it." Italy said causally and he now had Switzerland's back to the wall. He pulled off Switzerland's pants and tossed them a few feet away. Italy smiled to himself for he made Switzerland come several times and then lowered his head between Switzerland's spread legs.

"Ah." Switzerland moaned in pleasure and he moved his length forward into Italy's mouth. Italy took it all inside and begun to bring Switzerland quickly to climax. Switzerland moaned loudly and Italy managed to swallow it all.

"Mmm, Your turn Swissy Baby." Italy said cheerfully and Switzerland's cheeks turned red.

"Don't call me that." Switzerland muttered and Italy just giggled. Switzerland had Italy up against the wall and he used his knee to part Italy's thighs. His manhood went between and begun to tease Italy's hole.

"Take me Swiss Baby." Italy moaned and his hips were wiggling.

"Don't call me Baby." Switzerland managed to say and he entered inside of Italy.

"Hah, Take me hard Swissy Baby." Italy moaned in pleasure and Switzerland did not deny him. He felt the hard and fast movement of Switzerland.

"You asked for it, Italy." Switzerland moaned breathlessly as he came inside of Italy and then begun rubbing his length against Italy's until they both came.

"I love you, Swiss Honey." Italy said happily and before Switzerland could say something. Italy kissed him thoroughly on the lips and had Switzerland on the ground with his legs spread apart. Italy's manhood was inside of Switzerland and he made Switzerland unable to think expect for the pleasure that he was feeling.

'It is best that Switzerland does not know that the party is over and that everyone saw how I was making love to him or that France was spying for a while.' Italy thought to himself and he smiled brightly for Switzerland seemed to be in a daze.

"I love you, Italy. Faster." Switzerland moaned lewdly and his legs opened up more. Italy smiled widely and he couldn't deny Switzerland the pleasure.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Based on**

**The 150th anniversary of the Republic of Italy in 2011 marks the 150th anniversary of diplomatic relations between the two countries.**_ Switzerland x Italy. _


End file.
